5 years later
by xxkimberlysalvatorexx
Summary: They were going steady but one result changed it all and she left now she comes back but not alone. No babygate. Pezberry and Faberry friendship. Mostly Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving

(Rachel POV)

I looked at the result positive. How was I going to deal with this? I'm not even sure I can handle this, all I know am I needed to leave. Even if I stayed people would start to notice then rumours would spread and I couldn't deal with the humiliation, I've had enough of that in my life. I know if I stayed and told him he would break my heart and leave me, I couldn't handle the heartbreak, I needed to get away from my troubles. So my decision was made. I Rachel Berry am leaving Lima.

(Puck POV)

I just heard the news Rachel was gone and I was heartbroken I mean why would she leave me, I thought we were okay. I know I'm not the best boyfriend but I'm sure I haven't done anything to hurt her. I hope she's safe wherever she is.

5 years later...

(Rachel POV)

I'm back in Lima with mine and Puck's son. Benjamin Alexander Puckerman. He was 4 years old, his birthday is in 5 months, and he can't wait. I'm taking him to see his grandfather's I think it was time he saw them for the first time I can't keep him from them forever. I just hope I don't see Noah. I'm not ready to see him yet and if he will except Ben into his life. Most likely be mad at me for not telling him.

I knock on the door three times. I hear some ruffling on the other side and some faint footsteps. The door opens and I look up to see the face of my Dad.

'Rachel'

I am sorry it's not that good it's my first story.

Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations and we meet again

_**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry the story isn't as good but it will get better. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier.**_

_**Kim**_

_Last Time:-_

_(Rachel POV)_

_I'm back in Lima with mine and Puck's son. Benjamin Alexander Puckerman. He was 4 years old, his birthday is in 5 months, and he can't wait. I'm taking him to see his grandfather's I think it was time he saw them for the first time I can't keep him from them forever. I just hope I don't see Noah. I'm not ready to see him yet and if he will except Ben into his life. Most likely be mad at me for not telling him._

_I knock on the door three times. I hear some ruffling on the other side and some faint footsteps. The door opens and I look up to see the face of my Dad._

_'Rachel'_

_(Rachel POV)_

'Hi Dad, I'm back' I mumbled the next thing I knew I was wrapped tightly in my dad's arms and he was hugging me tightly that I could barely breathe. 'Leroy who's at the door...' my daddy trailed off when he saw me. 'Rachel come here and gives your daddy a hug' I walked over to my daddy and hugged him tightly crying into his arms. I couldn't hear anything around me just holding onto my daddy not wanting to let him go until I heard him whisper into my ear 'I missed you don't ever leave again, but you have some explaining to do'.

I walked them over to the couch closing the door and placing Benny next to where I was sitting. 'Well it was as you know 5 years ago well I got pregnant and I was scared, frightened and confused if you would kick me out or not love me anymore. I was scared you would make me abort the baby and I was just starting to get comfortable with my friends and didn't want them to judge or not help or everyone would leave me, I was scared' at this point I was crying hysterically and babbling. 'We would never abandon you no matter what you are our daughter and we love you and it's great we get to have a grandson to spoil and play with, you should of talked to us' my dad told me. 'But what's done is done there's no turning back, but now you have to try and get reacquainted with old friends' my daddy said. 'There's one thing you haven't told us who's the his father'

'Noah, Noah Puckerman'

I hope you like it please review at least three or two. Give me a few ideas if you have any.

Kimmie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the glee characters apart from Ben and any other children.**

**I'm sorry I didn't write a lot on the past two chapters it's my first fan fiction hopefully you like this chapter. **

**Last time: - 'There's**** one thing you haven't told us who's the his father'**

**'Noah, Noah Puckerman'**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends**

After I talked to my fathers I went up to my old bedroom with Ben it looked exactly the same as it was 5 years ago. The room held good and bad memories. I put Ben down on the bed and tucked him in into bed. He looked so peaceful. I just hope he wouldn't be upset with me for keeping his parents and grandparents form him, he's the only thing I have left. I quickly changed into shorts and tank top and watched a few movies before I fell asleep next to Ben.

I woke to the sound of sponge bob square pants playing at a loud volume in my bedroom. I sat up and saw Ben watching spongebob he noticed the bed shift and turned around to greet me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

''Hi mama, its okay I watch grandpa and grandfather said I could''

"Sure it's okay baby" I kissed him on the forehead.

"Grandpa also said that later if you're free could you get some groceries'"

"Oh okay well you and I will go this afternoon and we can buy you some treats"

"Yay" he said while bouncing up and down.

My belly grumbled rather loudly and Ben laughed poking my belly.

"Are you hungry I'm going to make some toast, you want any?"

"Yes please mama". Spreading his arms out waiting to be carried downstairs. I quickly made Ben and I some breakfast and went upstairs and changed Ben then sent him downstairs to watch television, while I changed. I decided to wear a plaid shirt unbuttoned and underneath a plain white tank top with blue jean shorts and simple black canvas flats. I went downstairs and told Ben to put his trainers on to go out for the afternoon.

"Mama where are we going?"

"I need to go out and visit some old friends and go get the groceries later, that alright with you?"

"Sure, let's go" He cheerfully skipped out the door.

I picked up my bag and phone on the way out and locked the door. I put Ben in his seat in the front and buckled him in. I went to my best friends house first, I just hoped she forgave me for leaving without telling her first, though I did inform he after before it was too late for her too stop me.

I rang the bell and held Ben's hand tightly in mine, hopefully she didn't shut the door in my face. Someone opened the door and I saw the face of a familiar face but not the one I expected the face of Sam Evans.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry"

"Hey Sam" Behind us I heard footsteps assuming they belonged to who I was looking for.

"Honey who's at the do..." her voice trailed when I came into sight.

"RACHEL" she flung herself at me nearly knocking my petite body over if it weren't for Sam holding her back a little.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much, not the same as seeing you on web cam. I'm guessing this is my godson Ben" she ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"Hi Aunty Satan, Hi Uncle Sammy" he giggled.

After we were welcomed into their living room and we made ourselves comfortable in their home, I bent down and whispered in Ben's ear. "Your aunt's happy now but she's gonna start ranting in 5….4….3….2…..1. I covered his ears form his godmothers disgusting cursing.

"BITCH WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH" halfway through her sentence I told Sam to take Ben upstairs to play with their daughter.

"I CALLED AND TEXTED AND GOT SO WORRIED WHEN YOU WOULDN'T REPLY OR PICK UP. I NEARLY HAD A HEARTWATTACK WHEN I HAD A CALL FROM YOU. I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY. ANGRY AT YOU FOR LEAVING AND HURTING PUCK EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU KNOW HOW HURT PUCK WAS WHEN HIS DAD LEFT HIM AND YOU CHANGED HIS MAN-WHORE WAYS TURNED HIM INTO A BETTER GUY AND THEN YOU LEFT AND HE HURT ALL OVER AGAIN. I'm sorry I know you left to benefit him, but how do you know he wouldn't have been happy, huh how do you know. You could have stayed I would have helped you kick anyone's ass if you had any trouble I thought you trusted me but you left, I was hurt you're my best friend, why didn't you come to me first". By this time she was full on crying and sobbing in my arms. It made me feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry San I wasn't thinking properly, I promise to you I will not leave you again, K" she nodded.

"I'm sorry you come back and here I am, do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure, now do I get to meet Kaylie my god daughter?"

"Yes, but after you help me make some food"

We all sat down at the Evan's table and ate and for once I felt at home. I missed being with my friends. After dinner I caught up with Santana and apparently Will our old glee club director had been happily married to Miss Pillsbury for 3 years and had a son called Landon Shuester. Kaylie was a year younger than Benjamin and Landon 2 years younger. Finn and Quinn were engaged recently and Mercedes and Matt had met in college and had been in a relationship for 2 years and was about to pop the question. Mike and Tina were happily married for a year now and she was expecting a girl. Brittany and Artie were the same as Mike and Tina seeing as they had a double wedding and were expecting a girl as well. Kurt and Blaine were married and had been married for 2 years.

We had chatted for a few hours and at six Ben came up to us after playing with Kaylie and Sam.

"Mama I'm tired we need to get things from the shop member?" He remembered a lot for his age.

"Oh I forgot, well we best get going before you fall asleep go get your things on honey and say bye to your aunt and uncle"

"Bye Ben" Sam and San hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, well only Santana.

"Bye aunty and uncle" he replied groggily.

"Bye guys" I hugged Sam then Santana. I assured Santana I would visit again. "I promise San I won't leave anywayz you'll hunt me down even if I try to leave."

"I'm having a house party tomorrow you have to come"

"Kay see you guys"

Ben and I quickly got what was needed from the store and went home. We changed into PJ's and watched finding nemo before he fell asleep. I took him up to bed and tucked him in. I fell asleep knowing that everything with my best friends were alright. I just hope the others would forgive me as quickly as they did. I kissed Ben's head and fell asleep waiting for the next day to arrive.

**My longest chapter so far and I hope you like it. For future chapters I would like you to suggest some names so thanks and enjoy. If you do have any things you want to point out good or bad press review and let me know. Even if you want me to include anything let me know. Thank you : P**

**Kimmie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of glee characters except children i.e. Benjamin.**

**Thank you for the people that reviewed last time. Hopefully this is long enough chapter for you. **

**Last time: - Ben and I quickly got what was needed from the store and went home. We changed into PJ's and watched finding nemo before he fell asleep. I took him up to bed and tucked him in. I fell asleep knowing that everything with my best friends were alright. I just hope the others would forgive me as quickly as they did. I kissed Ben's head and fell asleep waiting for the next day to arrive.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting little berry**

Rachel POV

It was 1pm and we had to leave quickly for Santana's house.

"Ben come along we have to go because if were late aunt Satan will eat you" Ben quickly ran out the door knowing his aunt would get grouchy if they were late. We set off for Santana when we got there we knocked on the door waiting. Santana opened the door and shooed us inside.

"Hey Berry you look hot fashion sense has defiantly improved even Sam would agree right hon?" I was wearing

"Yes sure sure" his eyes were glued to the TV watching football and Ben plopped himself next to Sam.

"You do to"

"Boys" we said.

After a while the whole of the original glee members had turned up to the annual glee reunion. I said hi to everyone and they all gave me compliments to my new look and all forgave me for leaving quite quickly and Quinn was a little mad at me but forgave me once she saw Benjamin and was again my best friend apart from San. I had seen everyone except for the one guy I wanted to see. Then I bumped into someone and fell onto the floor but I saw that someone put out their hand to lift me up.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was goi…" "Noah"

"Oh hey Rachel, how ya been"

"Great you"

"Oh you know just doing my best to get by, I took over Burt Hummel's garage managing it"

"Oh wow that's amazing Noah I'm so happy for you!"

"What about you Berry did you become the star you wanted to be?"

"Umm not exactly got a few night shows this and there but umm not exactly a star per se"

"Well I'm happy for you what ever you've done"

"Mama I'm hungry" Ben was tugging on my arm.

Noah POV

She was married and had a child well I think she was married but she had no ring on her finger but you never know. Who was the lucky guy who had a child of Rachel Berry's? Though he looked so much like me this kid, but it couldn't I'm just dreaming.

"Honey just go ask aunty Santana or Uncle Sam or Aunty Quinn."

"So that your son he looks handsome"

"Thank you Noah yes that's my son Benjamin Alexander… Berry."

"How old is he?"

"He's 4 he's 5 in a few months"

"Where's his Dad?"

"He umm hurt me so I left he doesn't know about Ben but knows a little about him"

I shouldn't but I felt a little bit of relief that she wasn't with anyone. But I felt sorry for Ben he looked like a good kid. I suddenly wanted to beat the guy who broke my girl's heart. My girl what am I saying she isn't my girl she was before she left suddenly.

"Why did you leave Rach?"

"I'm not ready to tell you"

"Oh ok will you tell me when you're ready?"

"You'll be the first to know Noah"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure"

"You look stunning by the way"

"Thank you Noah. You don't clean up to bad yourself"

We swayed from side to side dancing. I had my hand her waist and she had her head rested on my shoulder. She looked peaceful and I felt so content it was a perfect moment. I just wish she was mine. Getting ahead of myself a bit.

Rachel POV

I'm surprised Noah didn't realise anything. I thought once he saw Ben he'd know straight away he was nearly an exact replica of Noah when he was younger. But I had to tell him soon just now wasn't the right time and I noticed that his face lit up relief when I told him I wasn't with anyone.

Noah POV

When the party was over I said goodbye to the rest of our friends and offered Rachel a lift home.

"Sure we walked here anyway, Ben come on"

"Mama who is this"

"My name is Puck but special people like your mom can call me Noah and your special enough"

"Cool, mama ya hear I'm special" I walked out with Ben and buckled him into the baby seat I always had encase I took Kaylie or another kid out.

I got in the car and Rachel riding shot-gun.

"So Ben do you like football"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah what team"

"Dallas Cowboys"

"Good kid you got Rachel he knows his football"

She punched my arm lightly.

"Shut up Noah, its annoying having him screaming every time their on and don't understand any of it"

I dropped them home and she invited me in but I told her that I had to pop round to my ma's quickly so I had no time but maybe tomorrow. She pecked me on the cheek and bumped fists with Ben. I waited till they went in and Rachel waved at me before I left. I had lied to her I wasn't really going to my ma's I just didn't want to stick around and do something I'd regret. I went home and watched some old films. I walked into my room and fell asleep and all I could think about was a petite brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Even though I didn't want to admit it I missed Rachel Berry a lot and was still in love with her. I wished Ben was mine. I just miss her so much. She was staying in Lima so that gave me a long time for her to become mine. I fell asleep with her in my head.

**Longest chap hope you like it. Tell me improvements hope you like if you like make it or break it then check out my other story helping me thought it. Hope it was long enough for you. **

**Kimmie **


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a mistake in chapter 3 Mike is with Brittany and Artie is with Tina. **

**I hope you like this chapter enjoy.**

**Nluvwithemmettcullen you really wanted her to tell Noah so I though why not I hope you like it.**

**Last time: - She was staying in Lima so that gave me a long time for her to become mine. I fell asleep with her in my head.**

**Chapter 5- Patch things Up**

**(5 months Later April 10****th****)**

Rachel POV

I woke up next to Noah. It had been 5 months since the glee reunion at Santana's. Ever since then Noah and I had been building up a strong friendship again and all the gleeks knew about Ben and Noah why I left. And Ben had been getting along with Noah well he knew who Noah really was and was really happy that we would become a big family again soon. Though Santana and Quinn kept pestering and reminding that I had to tell him about Ben. It had been 3 months since I Noah asked me to be his girlfriend again. It was a romantic night.

_Noah picked me up so we could go to Breadsticks and we had a wonderful meal between us and Santana and Sam gladfully said they would after Benjamin for the night. Exact words would be 'Have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do. Don't stay out too late now' _

'_SANTANA THERE ARE CHILDREN' she just rolled her eyes at my comment and Noah and Sam chuckled at my reaction._

_After we had eaten we went for a romantic walk along the lake where Noah had shown me his secret spot for thinking when we were younger. It was also the place where Noah had first asked me to be his girlfriend. We were talking about Gods knows what I can't exactly remember when he asked me to be his girlfriend. It felt like de JA vu all over again. _

'_Umm Rach what' your answer' _

'_Oh sorry Noah yes, yes of course I will' _

_That night he made love to me and I felt happy again, really happy. Hope it lasts._

"Noah wake up, we have to get Ben up" He just moaned and continued snoring.

"Noah get up" He stirred a little but still didn't wake. An idea popped into my head a smirk appeared on my face. He still didn't wake so I shoved him off the bed which believe wasn't as easy as I thought. He's heavy you know. He landed with a thump. That got him awake.

"What the fuck!" he jumped up and was well awake. Meanwhile I was rolling on the bed with laughter.

"You think that's funny, well lets see how you like this" he started tickling me.

"Surrender, say you Noah Puckerman are the most handsome man I have ever met"

"Never"

"Well you'll never stop getting tickled"

"Okay okay I give up you Noah Puckerman are the most handsome man I have ever met"

"Well thank you Miss Berry I have been told many times"

"Don't get big headed I can find another man in a flash"

"Sure honey" he kissed me on my cheek and got up.

"We have to wake up Ben"

It was Benjamin's birthday today and today I would tell Noah. I had to get it over with just not when everyone was around. It was early and I needed to get everything ready for Ben's party. I quietly walked into Ben's room to check on him. He was sleeping peacefully. But I had to get everything ready so I needed to wake him up. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ben, honey you need to wake up we have to get everything ready for your party. Do you remember it's your birthday?" Puck started singing.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear (name)

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you,

Squashed tomatoes and stew.

Bread and water in the gutter,

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you,

You live in a zoo

You look like a monkey (scratch arm pits)

Happy Birthday to you

(Make sounds like a monkey, a a a e e e)

While I was laughing at Noah I could hear Ben giggling but still trying to pretend he was asleep. Noah gave up and picked up Ben and tickled him throwing him about. It was a perfect moment between father and son if father actually knew"

"Aaahhh Dad put me down" Noah froze at Ben's comment but shrugged it off at nothing and covered it up by swinging him more. But I could tell he was chuffed to be called Dad.

Eventually we had all gotten dressed.

"We have to go and get things for the party so lets go Puckerman"

"I can't be bothered" Noah moaned.

"If you do not get up I will literally pull you buy the ear out the door"

Puck muttered under his breath. "I'd like to see you try" But I still heard him unfortunately for him.

"Ow ow ow ow ok ok I'm going geesh woman never crossing you again"

We got all the things Ben had asked for and headed back to the house. Noah went upstairs to occupy Ben. I was cooking and making refreshments when I felt two muscular arms wrap around me.

"Looks good babe"

"Thank you no thanks to you, no help"

"What do you want me to do"

"Put up the decorations"

"Your wish is my command" He bowed at my feet. I just rolled my eye his craziness.

"No idea why I love you"

"I think it's because I'm just me.

Ben POV

I saw my parents messing around in the living room and kitchen. They looked happy. Maybe I would get my chance at one big happy family.

Rachel POV

It was time for the party all the gleeks turned up along with Ben's friends who he made at school and Kaylie and Landon. (Picture of the party on my profile) Ben received many presents including a remote control car from Noah and I. Kurt and Mercedes personalized an outfit for him. San and Sam brought him a Ben 10 tattoo machine and Quinn and Finn gave him a football kit. Including many others. He was becoming a very spoiled Puckerman.

We had hired for a bouncy castle for Ben and his friends. He was enjoying himself a lot. Then Noah and the boys decided they'd have a little fun and had bets on who would be the last standing. In the end Mike won. And it was hilarious to watch. Overall it was a good party for my boy. Santana and Quinn along with the rest of the girls wished me good luck in telling Noah the news.

"Good luck Rae" Santana hugged me

"Tell me details later" Quinn and I hugged.

We had just put Benjamin to bed and we were watching a movie cuddled on the couch. I had put the remote in the cupboard so I sent Noah to get it.

"Noah go get the remote from the cupboard in the hall"

"Why would you put it there?"

"I just did, don't ask gosh"

Noah POV

I was looking through the drawers and I couldn't seem to find it. I came across Ben's birth certificate and being curious I looked not that I didn't trust Rach but I just needed to know.

"Noah did you find it"

I went into the living room to confront Rachel.

Rach what's this. Holding up the certificate.

"Noah hear me out I was going to tell you tonight"

"It doesn't matter why did you even keep this from me"

"I wasn't ready to tell you"

"Ready or not I had a right to know"

"I'm sorry Noah"

"Sorry, you've been lying to me for so long and all you can say is sorry"

I could see tears forming in her eyes but at this point I couldn't care less but I felt a little bit guilty knowing I caused the tears.

"Honestly I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you but I was scared, scared you would turn your back on us"

"You've known all this time and you never told me who else knows I bet everyone of the gleeks knows apart from me, why?"

"Yes I've told them but I couldn't tell you because I was scared"

"When Ben called me Dad you have no idea how happy I was but I thought I couldn't be happy because I wasn't his dad but all this time you knew I was actually his dad. That's what hurts. Why didn't you tell me years ago, is that why you left all those years ago?"

"Yes I left because I was pregnant with your child with Ben, but I have reasons why I left"

"What reasons could possibly be good enough for you to take Ben away and make me miss out on the first five years of his life" We were having a shouting match at this moment her in tears.

"You want to know the reason I left"

"Enlighten me Rachel because I haven't got all day"

"I left because of you. I found out the day before I left. I came over to your house to find you in bed with some whore. I was hurt you cheated on me. And I was hormonal and scared enough that you'd leave me but that just pushed me over the edge. I left because you cheated." I was heartbroken.

"I have to go" I rushed out the door as fast as I could and I ignored her pleas for me to come back.

Ben POV

"Mama did papa leave" I plopped down next to my mama and she hugged me tightly in her arms.

"You okay mama"

"I'm okay bay as long as you're here"

"He'll be back he loves us mama I know he will" She kissed me on the head and brought me up and tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead.

"Everything will be okay mama"

"I hope so baby, I hope so"

"Night mama"

"Night Benny, mama's boy"

"Proudly so"

Rachel POV

I was waiting to tell him before he could jump to conclusions but no he had to find the certificate and find out before I could utter a word to him. My fears have been confirmed he's left and I don't know if he'll be back. I miss him already.

Puck POV

I admit I was upset but I jumped to conclusions to quickly. Her leaving was partly my fault that night was a mistake I was drunk and I did what I always did in a relationship I ruined it I didn't realize she was coming over and I missed out on Ben's first five years of his life first steps words. But no matter what I still love her. Before I knew I was back at their house I had my own key so I went in quietly I don't know if she was still awake or not but it seemed like she had gone to bed.

I went upstairs to our room and quickly stripped ready for bed. I saw her sleeping she had tear tracks all down her cheeks. I felt so guilty because she had cried because of it. I climbed in and pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair. I kissed her forehead. I felt her shift and wake.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay I love you"

"I love you too"

Everything was going to be okay we would patch things up and be a family.

**I hope you like the chapter if you want any specific events. Tell me what you think thank you.**** 6 pages Longest yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't an update

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I just don't have any ideas right now I'm having writers block but if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know or if you can write a chapter short or long I don't mind and I might add it to the story thanks x


End file.
